villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaa
Kaa is a dangerous python capable of hypnotizing his prey, which includes humans. A minor player in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains War tournaments, he only appears in one battle in each series. He is a secondary villain in the Disney animated film, The Jungle Book. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Snake Vs Rabbit Kaa's first and only appearance in the first Disney vs Non Disney Villains War occurs after General Woundwort trespasses on the python's territory. Kaa asks the bunny to leave, but the evil general refuses, much to Kaa's anger. Disinclined to fight Woundwort himself, Kaa hypnotizes a dog into killing Woundwort. The dog succeeds. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two After the death of Scar, Zira seeks out potential additions for her faction. Along with his superior, Shere Khan, Kaa joins her alliance, though staying outside of the warfare against Mumm-Ra. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Being the remain ally of Zira, Kaa is hunted down by Slithe, who arrests him in a jungle, on purpose to serve Mumm-Ra's rule. However, Kaa's fate changes terribly, as Slithe operates a new creation, as he puts Kaa's body into a mechanical robot, thus Klang is born. To see his rest bio, see here. Disney Villains War Origins To most predators, there is no concept of good or evil in what they do. They must kill to feed, to survive. However, when something interferes in this natural order, desperation can breed more sinister motives. The great python Kaa was feared and respected by the inhabitants of India, but he originally had no malice in his actions. He was known more for his cunning, setting up clever ambushes and traps for his prey. Still, he had his limits, especially when it came to humanity. Kaa knew humans were more dangerous predators than he was, and tried to steer clear of them as much as possible. While deer, wild boar, and occasionally water buffalo were easy targets, he would never consider attacking a human. However, not everyone knew about Kaa's reservations. One day, when a child disappeared from a village, the people blamed Kaa for the act, since he had been seen in the area shortly before the child was discovered to be missing. The villagers took out their anger on the python, hunting Kaa down, putting out his eyes, and taking his tongue. Never would they allow Kaa to take another life. Little did they know that the deadly tiger Shere Khan had actually been responsible for the attack. Because of this tragic misunderstanding, Kaa was left to die. Without his senses, he could not hunt, and he knew he would die of starvation unless something was done. In desperation, Kaa cried out to anyone who would listen to save his life. The Black God answered. Chernabog agreed to restore Kaa's senses in exchange for a vow of servitude. Seeing no other options, Kaa agreed to the Black God's terms. Chernabog restored Kaa's eyes and tongue, and also gave Kaa the ability to mesmerize any living being that looked into his eyes. However, like all such bargains with the Black God, this gift came with a terrible price. Grateful for this second chance at life, Kaa used his new powers to subdue and devour a passing boar, but noticed afterward that he felt no sense of satisfaction. His hunger remained. Kaa would soon learn that Chernabog had cursed him with eternal hunger so that he would be driven to kill more than he needed to survive. Every life that Kaa took would be another soul that Chernabog himself could devour. Driven by his hunger, Kaa turned his attention to the village that had taken his eyes and tongue. One by one, Kaa hypnotized and devoured every living man, woman, and child in the village. Still not satisfied, Kaa vowed that humanity would pay for his pain. He would feed his monstrous appetite on any living thing he could subdue, human or otherwise. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Snakes Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Shere Khan's Alliance in Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Roger Carel Category:Sterling Holloway Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Shere Khan's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Shun Yashiro Category:Disney Villains in Villains War